


She Does As She's Told

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Fourteen year old Lily Evans goes to Hogsmeade, but ends up getting more than she's bargained for. One-shot, rated R for rape. Please R&R!





	She Does As She's Told

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Standard disclaimer applied

~~~~~~

The moment Lily Evans walked into the Three Broomsticks one Hogsmeade weekend, she knew she was being watched. It was like a sixth sense for her; she always knew when somebody was staring at her, and she could usually tell when someone was thinking about her. Right now, she had both of those feelings.

Immediately, Lily looked around the room, expecting to see James Potter. He was always staring at her, always thinking about her. But as she surveyed the crowded pub, Lily saw no sign of the boy. So she sat in a chair with her two best friends and fellow fourth years, Nora and Sarah, and she watched Nora walk away to get the butterbeers.

After a few minutes, with the feeling that she was being watched still making her feel on-edge, Lily noted that Nora wasn’t going to come back for a while. She was too busy flirting with a Ravenclaw in their year, Robert Micheals, and so the other two girls knew it would be a while before their butterbeers arrived.

“Would it be alright if I went to find Remus?” Sarah asked shyly. She and Remus had been dating for about a month, and Lily thought the two looked rather sweet together.

“Sure, go ahead,” she smiled. “Just try to be back within twenty minutes, I don’t know when Nora’s coming back and I don‘t want to sit all by myself this whole time.” She laughed, watching Sarah’s retreating figure skip happily out of the door.

Now that she was alone, the sense that she was being watched increased tenfold. She had never had the feeling this strongly before, and in all honesty it terrified her. Lily looked around the room; she wasn’t even discreet that she was trying to find the source of her stalker, yet the feeling never wavered, not even for a moment. In fact, she had a feeling that the person was laughing at her.

She couldn’t see anybody looking at her, until finally her eyes landed on a figure seated in the corner. She was surprised that she had noticed him; he was hidden deeply in shadows. She looked him directly in the eyes and saw that, yes; he was the one that was staring at her.

She couldn’t make out what he looked like; he was covered in a long black cloak. His face was hidden as well, and it reminded Lily of a dementor. But the scariest part was his red eyes… and the wand that was pointed directly at her.

She stood up, about to run, and saw that his mask moved slightly, as though he had said something. And all of a sudden, Lily felt as if every care in the world was gone.

_Walk outside,_ a voice inside her head told her. She did as she was told, although a part of her, deep inside, was telling her that this was a bad idea. Once she was outside (although she couldn’t make heads or tails of where she was, she was so disoriented), Lily heard the voice again, this time telling her to walk to the hotel a block down the street. Once again, Lily followed orders.

It took her merely two minutes to get to the hotel. She walked inside and straight to the desk. The voice in her head told her what to say, and she spoke with the exact same words.

“Hello, I’m supposed to meet somebody in room 301,” she said. When the man behind the desk asked for her surname, Lily said as she was told. “Riddle.”

“Ah, yes, I was told somebody would be coming,” the man behind the desk responded. He handed her a key and gave her instructions on where to go. But Lily didn’t follow these directions until she was told it was okay by the voice inside her head.

Something snapped in Lily, she realized what was happening. She was under the Imperious curse, and she had no power as to what she was doing.

She told herself to run, not to walk up the stairs, but her body refused to obey. She continued up the stairs and unlocked the door to room 301. When the voice told her to wait on the bed, Lily did as she was told, although it was against her better judgment.

She waited for nearly five minutes on the bed, unable to bring herself to move, before anybody else walked in. It was, as expected, the man from the pub. He then instructed Lily to remove her clothes, as he sat in a chair and watched. Lily took off her clothes, feeling tears of fear and degradation coming to her eyes.

The man looked Lily over once, obviously enjoying the thought of what was going to happen next. Lily still couldn’t see his face as he was still wearing his cloak, but she could see the red eyes. _Lay down on the bed,_ she heard the voice tell her.

Although she fought with every ounce of life she had inside of her, Lily could not stop herself from obeying these commands. When he told her to close her eyes and keep them closed, Lily did just that.

The one thing Lily could do on her own was cry. When she felt his weight move on to the bed beside her, her tears came forward, prickling at her eyes helplessly. And when the man progressed, she found that she was able to scream. But after a Silencing Charm was placed on her, she couldn’t do that anymore.

Lily cried silently as the man had his way with her, and she noticed that his very touch made her nauseous. She wanted to hit him, to run as fast as she could and get help, she wanted to be reassured that this was all a dream, but she knew that that would never happen.

She found her mind wandering to other things by means of distracting herself. She wondered if her friends were looking for her, and she wondered if she would be missed if this man murdered her. And she also wondered if he was using protection…

Suddenly, Lily felt the man arise. Was he really done? Would he kill her now? She prayed that he would take the illegal curse off of her and let her walk out without being harmed any further.

And suddenly, Lily felt the most wonderful thing; she had a sense of where she was, of what she was doing and of what she was seeing. The curse had been lifted, and Lily found herself looking at the man that had just raped her. He was wearing his cloak again, and he handed Lily her clothes. She put them on hurriedly, knowing he was still watching her.

She ran to the door once she was dressed, but the man put his hand on it to prevent her from leaving. “Please, let me go!” Lily found herself crying again, pleading for her life. She had never been so terrified, so disgusted with herself before.

“I will do just that,” the man said. He had a cold voice, and it sent shivers down Lily’s spine. “But first, Lily Evans, I want you to look at me.”

Lily didn’t ask how he knew her name, and she didn’t try to run from the room. She did as she was told, and she looked at him. And then she screamed.

The man had removed his cloak, and Lily could see the face of the man who raped her. He looked like a monster; he had a white face with red eyes, and he was in close resemblance to a snake.

Lily knew at once that she was looking into the face of Lord Voldemort. He looked like Evil itself. “Remember, Lily Evans, that I can hurt anyone, in any way I see fit.” He moved his hand away from the door. “Go now, mudblood.”

Lily ran as fast and as far as she could, and she didn’t stop until she was back at Hogwarts. She ran straight for the showers, not even bothering to remove her clothes. Even after the water had turned ice cold and her fingers became shriveled with saturation, Lily didn’t move. She sat in that shower and cried for all it was worth, and she didn’t move for hours.

~~~~~~

Lily Evans had to miss the beginning of her fifth year to give birth to a baby girl. Her parents were by her side, along with Nora and Sarah. Everybody had been very understanding when she explained that she had been raped in Hogsmeade by a man who never let her see his face. She would never tell anyone the truth, and was very thankful that her baby looked human.

One night, when Lily was sleeping at the hospital, there was a knock on her door. Without waiting for a response, Voldemort entered, holding her - their - child.

“I’ll be taking her now,” he said coldly.

Lily had, of course, put up quite a struggle, but ended up bleeding on the floor after being hit with a Silencing charm and a Crutciaus curse. She watched as Voldemort hit the child in the face, just to show Lily who the boss was.

That was the last time Lily ever saw that little girl, but it wasn’t the last time she saw Voldemort. The night in Godric’s Hollow, James told Lily to take Harry and run. And she ran upstairs with him, because Lily always did as she was told. 

~~~~~~

A/N: That’s definitely the most depressing fanfic I’ve ever written. I've never written anything about rape, so I'm sorry if the reactions are a little less realistic than they could be. Please R&R! 


End file.
